Spontanéité
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Bien que Kenma soit un garçon réfléchi, parfois sa spontanéité se révoltait contre sa nonchalance imperturbable, et bordel, elle lui faisait faire de la merde.


HEYYY! On se retrouve pour un petit KenHina que j'ai écrit à la va-vite hier soir. Je vais sûrement le retravailler , mais si vous avez des choses à dire, n'hésitez pas!  
Merci à AsterRealm pour la correction. -  
Enjoy!

 **Pairing** : KenHina.  
 **Rating** : K.  
 **Mots** : ~~600.  
 **Thème : Aucun.**

 **Contexte :** UA! Ou Kenma et Hinata sont dans le même lycée, dans des classes différentes, et ne font pas de volley.

/

Kenma ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, là , tout de suite, son envie de l'embrasser s'était faite si forte, tellement forte qu'elle avait empli ses pensées, recouvrant sa conscience d'un immense tapis.

Bien que Kenma soit un garçon réfléchi, parfois sa spontanéité se révoltait contre sa nonchalance imperturbable, et bordel, elle lui faisait faire de la merde.

Hinata s'était juste retrouvé la, devant lui, à lui dire au revoir, comme à son habitude.

Alors, bordel, pourquoi Kenma avait-il fait un pas de plus, avait-il laissé glisser sa main sur son bras, l'autre sur sa joue, pour poser des lèvres sures les siennes ?

Derrière, Kageyama était resté pantois, Kenma pouvait le distinguer du coin de l'œil. Une grimace se forma sur les lèvres du décoloré.

Il ne dit rien, ne jetant même pas un regard à Hinata, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle.

Il se maudit le reste de la journée.

Kenma aimait bien être seul, accoudé à sa fenêtre, son plaid tombant sur ses épaules, pour jouer au dernier Pokémon - il l'avait acheté dès le jour de sa sortie, tel le grand fan qu'il était -.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il soupira, laissant son dresseur se dandiner devant un autre dresseur qu'il venait de battre.

Kenma se dit que c'était sûrement Kuroo, qu'il lui envoyait un message pour l'embêter. Son cœur s'emballa quand il lut le nom du contact.

Shoyo. Shoyo lui avait envoyé un message.

Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à balancer son téléphone sur son lit, pour continuer sa partie, et ne pas y penser.

Mais ses mains tremblantes appuyèrent sur le message.

" Tu me manques. "

Kenma vérifia lui-même s'il n'était pas mort, cherchant son pouls. Tout allait bien, il était bel et bien vivant.

Même s'il aurait aimé se retrouver loin. Loin d'Hinata, de ses sentiments.

Et merde. Il jura intérieurement.

Hinata lui manquait. C'était normal, d'après lui. Il était amoureux.

Kenma était pertinent, il le savait depuis le début de l'année. Depuis qu'Hinata lui avait été présenté par Inuoka, qu'il lui avait sorti un grand sourire dont seul lui avait eu le secret.

Petit à petit, Kenma s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser au milieu de tout le monde, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant un oral. Et bordel, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas normal qu'il pense ça d'un ami.

Il soupira, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, fixant son écran de téléphone allumé devant lui.

Kenma jouait nerveusement avec une des mèches de ses cheveux décolorés.

Il ne répondit pas au message.

–

Quand le week-end fut passé, Kenma se demanda si le mieux n'était pas d'ignorer Hinata pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait oublié qu'il prenait le même bus.

Hinata s'assit à côté de lui, comme à leur habitude.

Kenma n'avait pas mis ses écouteurs, contrairement à la routine lycéenne installée.

Le roux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kenma. Et celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tendu au possible, avant de quitter des yeux la chevelure flamboyante de Shoyo pour reporter son attention sur Color Switch qui tournait sur son téléphone.

" J'aimerais que tu recommences. Ce que tu as fait dimanche, avant de partir, Kenma. "

Son souffle se coupa. Sa main attrapa maladroitement celle de Shoyo.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, quand Hinata se releva pour faire face à Kenma.

Ils ne dirent rien. Hinata souriant, Kenma ne pensait plus.

Et il recommença. Maladroitement. Il était gêné. Il y avait du monde, il était sept heures vingt, et les vapes de son sommeil ne l'avaient pas totalement quitté.

Il se surprit à se dire que les lèvres d'Hinata étaient légèrement sucrées. Il aimait ça.

Il recommença longtemps. Kenma songea à ne jamais arrêter.

Le bus en décida autrement.

Mais le sourire d'Hinata avait l'air de lui dire " on recommencera autant de fois que tu le voudras. "

Et il se surprit à sourire.


End file.
